Entering Twilight
by babygirl7801
Summary: First, I like Twilight. This is another story about a person getting sucked into the stroy. Andie is not the biggest fan of Twilight. She doens't become Bella or Bella's sister, she wakes up with a new twin sister, Angela. Thought this would be fun.
1. Chapter 1

**SM owns Twilight!**

**I had a case of writer's block and began to write this instead. I have numerous stories about fans entering Twilight. As a fan, they want to change the story and make Edward or another Cullen brother their own love. This is not that kind of stroy. I hope you like you it, but if not I thought it was fun.  
><strong>

I sat at the kitchen table listening to my sister and her friends gush over the fictional Edward Cullen from the living room for the millionth time. I didn't see the fascination. I liked my vampires staked and burned by sunlight. Give me Sookie or Buffy any day.

Gwen, my sister, forced me to watch Twilight when it finally came out of DVD. She couldn't force me to read the books, (I had, but I will never tell her that) so she did the next worse thing. She yelled at me to leave when we were half way through. I bashed Bella's neediness and Edward's self loathing. I was amazed these two got together at all, even for fictional people. Gwen was even more irritated that I called Edward, Cedric. But come on, he was a wizard before he became a sparkly gay vampire. And Jake, well I remember when he was shark-boy. You can never un-see that.

Gwen and I had nothing in common, except for our looks. We were identical twins. Gwen was popular and outgoing, I was intelligent and quiet. As sisters went, we loved each other and loathed each other at the same time. Mostly, I liked to give her a hard time. Now that she was in to Twilight, we had vampires in common. Sadly, mine were Anne Rice or Sookie Stackhouse vampires.

I rolled my eyes when Gwen and her friends, Cara and Alyssa, walked into the kitchen. They were Team Edward Twi-hards. They held the unjustified idea that teenage boys would actually be like Edward. A fictional, hundred year old, vampire... _idiots_.

"So, Andie, who's your favorite vampire?" Alyssa asked.

"What?" I asked, astonished they acknowledged me.

"Edward, Jasper?" Alyssa asked.

"If I had to choose, um...Eric." I turned my attention back to my homework.

"Who's Eric?" Alyssa laughed.

"He's no one," Gwen answered.

She gave me the 'stop embarrassing me' look. I shook my head before ignoring them. The three of them lounged around the kitchen picking at the salad I made for dinner. Alyssa and Cara left as my dad arrived home.

"Hey girls, how was school?" he asked, kicking off his boots.

"Good," we said in unison.

My dad walked into the kitchen and started piling salad, chicken and rice onto a plate. I cooked and cleaned, the one thing I could relate with Bella. My dad worked construction. We'd been living in Houston for six months now. There was always some type of construction here. Since dad has been raising Gwen and me alone for the last three years, he needed to make money where ever he could. Our mom was hit by a drunk driver on her way to pick Gwen and I up from school. We lived in Grand Rapids then. I missed snow and cold days. Dad did his best, but I was sure having to teenage girls was not easy.

"Your homework's done." Dad looked at Gwen. He knew mine was done. I didn't make friends as easily as Gwen. I really liked being alone, which only seemed to worry my dad.

"Well, almost," she lied.

"Gwendolyn," Dad said disappointed.

"I only have like a half an hours worth. I will finish before I go to bed."

"How bout you finish it now," Dad demanded.

"Fine," Gwen huffed marching to her room.

Dad waited until he heard her door closed before he said, "Still watching those movies, huh?"

"The fan base for those is amazing. I don't think she is the only girl in the world obsessed with them."

"It's just hard to understand." Dad shook his head and began eating.

"It could be worse, we both could get sucked in." I kissed him on the head before heading to my room.

I think my dad was glad I never got obsessive over things. I read every supernatural fiction book I could. It was fun to forget reality. Gwen found Twilight, she went overboard. I couldn't imagine how it would be when she found a boy she liked. Thankfully, we were both pretty picky.

I knocked on Gwen's door before I opened it to tell her goodnight. She sat on her bed, her books and papers concealing her pink comforter.

"Do you want some help?" I asked. It was the nice sister thing to do and I was the nice sister.

"No, I am done actually."

"Alright, night." I started to shut her door.

"Andie?" Gwen called.

I poked my head around the door. "Yeah."

"I'm sorry about Alyssa. She shouldn't have said anything to you."

"It's fine," I pacified.

"You have to admit, it is strange that you are probably the only girl in school not interested in Twilight."  
>"I am sure I am not alone in that," I smirked.<p>

"I wish you could understand how wonderful these characters are. I think you would like them if you got to know them."

"When they come to Houston, you let me know. I will definitely take your advice and get to know them."

"You're such a jerk." She laughed as I shut the door.

It was strange to me that Gwen acted like these characters were normal people, just waiting for the right time to say hello. _Get to know them_, I thought, _yeah that will happen._ My sister was crazy.

I grabbed 'Dead Until Dark' from my desk before climbing into bed. I had read it dozens of times. It wasn't my favorite, but I could read it to fall asleep. Don't think that it is boring, I have just read it so many times and it slowly became my bedtime story.

My mind began to twirl the idea of real vampires. If there were vampires, there were angels and demons as well. I wasn't ready to live in a world with angry demons or witches and warlocks. Unfortunately, fate had other plans for me...


	2. Chapter 2

**SM owns Twilight!**

**The story begins:  
><strong>

My alarm buzzed annoyingly in my ear. I guess it needs to be annoying or it wouldn't be an alarm... I stretched and yawned before I opened my eyes.

"Oh my god," I yelled, seeing a small boy looking down on me.

"Scared you," he shrieked.

"What are you doing in my room?" I asked anxiously. I looked around and noticed I did not recognize this room. The room was pale yellow, a large worn dresser pressed against the corner and another full size bed against the window.

"Mom said to get you up." The little boy smiled.

"What?"

Before the little boy said anything, a girl walked into the room.

"Come on Andie, I want to get to school early today," she begged.

"I'm not feeling so good. Maybe I should stay home," I lied.

"You were so excited this weekend. You can't tell me you don't want to meet the new girl on her first day?"

I looked at the little boy. "Can you excuse us?"

He grinned and hopped out of the room. The girl closed the door. She was tall, her light brown hair hung loosely around her face. She sat next to me on the bed.

"I don't know who I am," I blurted out.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I don't know who you are. I'm not sure I know who I am."

"You hit your head pretty hard yesterday, but you were fine last night."

"You think I have amnesia?" I asked sarcastically.

"I think I am going to get mom."

"No, please. I don't want people to think I am crazy. Well, more crazy then I feel."

"What do you want to do?" she asked standing with her hand on the door knob.

I thought about my options...I could play along and let this nightmare continue or I could be the crazy person and be locked up. It wasn't a tough choice.

"If you're right, then it should be temporary. Can you just help me through the next couple days until my memory returns?"

"What are sisters for?"

"Ok, sister, what's my name and what's your name and who was that boy?"

"Wow, you really have lost it." She laughed before her face became completely serious. "You are Andrea. We have two brothers, Isaac and Joshua and I am your twin sister Angela. Our mother and father are downstairs and if you don't hurry they will come up here."

I nodded standing up from the bed. I made a circle, like a dog chasing his tail as I looked around the room. I didn't know what to wear or where my clothes were. Angela pulled some jeans and a sweater out of the closet and handed them to me.

"A sweater?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, it's fall in Forks. Do you want to catch a cold on top of your amnesia?"

_Forks...Angela..._

"Angela Weber?" I asked

"Thank god, your memory is coming back."

"Yeah." I couldn't speak another word.

I pulled on the dark blue jeans and green sweater. Angela pointed me to the bathroom. I stood in front of the mirror looking at a reflection that was not mine. My light red hair and blue eyes were transformed into brown hair and eyes. I grabbed a brush and turned away from the mirror.

This wasn't right. First - Angela didn't have a sister, much less a twin sister. Second - how could I, of all people, get sucked into my sister's wildest dream. What cruel joke was being played on me. _If it was Gwen, she would be upset she was not Bella' sister._ I thought. That would have been my worst nightmare, but this was coming a close second.

I straightened up and left the security of the bathroom. Angela was waiting for me. She lead me down the stairs and to the kitchen. She threw a backpack at me. I assumed it was mine. She handed me an apple and grabbed a banana.

"We'll see you after school," she said to who I assume are her parents. Then pulled me out the front door. "We walk to school," she informed me.

"I don't know where we're going. How am I going to find my classes?" I realized I was going to have a rough day.

"We have two classes together, but you have a few with Jessica or Mike." She paused. "Our first class is English, then Eric can walk you to Algebra and Government. You will need to find Spanish, but it will easy. We will have lunch I will walk you to Biology and Mike can walk you to gym. It will be a piece of cake."

I stopped walking. Eric...Jessica...Mike. Well this was getting stranger and stranger. Angela looked at me concerned.

"Thanks for doing this for me. I can't believe what a bother I am," I said trying to find a reason why I stopped and probably looked afraid.

Angela draped her arm around my shoulders. "We're sisters. It is no bother. But if you don't have you memory by the end of the week, I am telling."

"Deal." I would have to figure out how to fake my memories. It's not like I knew Angela. Even if this was a Twilight universe - slash - dream, the books hardly talked about Angela.

Angela and I walked to English. She pointed at a seat and I took it.

"Hey Eric," she greeted. I turned to the boy behind me. He had bad skin and greasy hair. I grinned, knowing it was just like the book. I should have read them more closely or more than once.

"Morning, Eric," I said.

"Have you seen the new girl?" he asked.

"Nope."

As the word left my mouth, a tiny brunette walked into the room. Her skin was turning from pink to red as she handed her slip to the teacher. She walked to the desk in the back near Angela. I was curious why Angela and I were not sitting together. Even if Gwen hated me, she usually sat next to me in classes we had together.

The bell rang ending class. Eric turned and introduced himself to Bella. She corrected her name, which again made me giggle. He offered to walk her to her government class.

"Yeah, we can walk you," I said, inserting myself into Eric's proposition. He glared at me, but I couldn't care. I needed him to walk me to class.

I listened as Eric made small talk with Bella. I chuckled when she said her mom was albino. Eric didn't look too amused. Bella smiled at me thankfully before she went into her class.

"Why are you walking with me?" Eric demanded.

"I was being nice to the new girl," I snapped back.

"You made me look stupid."

"Eric, it was a joke. You should have laughed."

Eric stormed off with me close behind. After Algebra, Eric was not happy I followed him again. I was beginning to think we weren't friends. How would I have known that, I didn't exist. After Government, I wandered out alone. I walked in a circle trying to avoid other students. When the tardy bell rang and I was exactly where I started five minutes ago. I leaned against the wall trying to decide what to do. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths trying to prevent the tears from escaping. I was alone. I had no friends, no sister, no family. To top it off, I was lost in the smallest school I had ever attended.

"Do you need some help?" a soothing southern voice asked.

Hearing the southern draw gave me a tiny bit of hope. I missed Houston and the twang everyone seemed to pick up. I opened my eyes to a tall, lean, pale blonde boy.

"Seriously?" I asked myself. "Can this get any worse or more awkward for me?"

"So you do need help, but not the kind I can give," he joked.

Wait...he joked. No that can't be right. If this was Jasper, which I was pretty sure it was, he did not joke. He didn't talk to humans either.

"I hit my head yesterday," I cried. All the tears I held back fell down my cheeks. The more I ridiculed myself for being so emotional, the harder the sobs became.

"I'm sorry," Jasper said awkwardly.

I slid down the wall, pulling my knees to my chest. This wasn't a happy - fun experience for me. I wanted to be home. I looked up at Jasper. His back was pushed against the wall as far from me as he could get. Pain covered his face.

_Good going, Andie_, I ridiculed myself. I was hurting him. I wobbled my way to my feet, wiping my cheeks several times to remove the moisture. I knew it didn't matter much, I was still upset. I walked feverishly toward an exterior door. If I could get outside, maybe he would be ok. I pushed the door open letting the cool air sting against my cheeks. What did I have to do to go home? I couldn't interfere and yet, I had already changed something. None of them ever talked to anyone, much less Jasper.

I paced along the walk in front of the school. I had to think...wait, maybe I shouldn't be thinking.

"Ah," I sighed. Why couldn't this be easier?

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jasper asked. He leaned against the metal railing. I didn't see him follow me and I was too wrapped up in myself to notice anyone. I ignored him. What would I say? _Stop_, I told myself. I couldn't think about anything.

"There's something different about you," Jasper stated.

I shrugged and kept pacing. _Well, duh!_, my mind screamed. _You're not suppose to be here!_

My head was down as I trailed back and forth. I was caught off guard when I ran into a solid mass. I stumbled back a few steps. I recognized the two figures in front of me. The large, brawny Emmett and the pixie Alice. She was shorter than me, well then I was before I was six feet tall. Emmett had this grin smacked on his face. I was not sure if it was meant to be menacing or geniune.

"Hey Jas," Alice spoke looking at me. "I didn't see you in class. I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I'm fine. Andie apparently got lost on her way to class. I have been watching her pace. I think she is still trying to remember." Again he joked.

There was few moments of silence as the three vampires looked at each other. I was sure it was only silent to me.

"It's almost lunch time, we should head to the cafeteria," Alice suggested.

"We can lead you there," Jasper teased.

"No, no, no... why are you being nice to me? You don't talk to anyone, why me?" I pouted. Then chastised myself for being so stupid.

"Your memory has returned?" Jasper asked.

"Well, no...not exactly. I mean I remember you guys and my sister, but not me. I don't know where I fit in to all of this." Why was I talking. I needed to learn to keep my mouth shut. I couldn't ruin the story. _Ruin the story...you are the story idiot_.

"Do you want us to help you to the cafeteria or not?" Emmett questioned.

"No...I mean yes. Just point me in the direction. I don't want anyone to see us together."

The three of them looked at each other before Emmett pointed down the walk. The lunch bell rang as I stepped away from them. I knew I had to keep it together during lunch. Edward would be concentrating on everyone to try and hear Bella. I couldn't slip up. I took a long breath before I entered the cafeteria. I swung open the door and looked for Angela. I glanced from table to table. I saw Bella. I knew from my meager reading she was sitting with Jessica.

An arm slid around my waist as a pair of lips caught my cheek. I pulled away disgusted.

"What are you doing?" I shouted.

"Come on, Andie. You're not still mad are you?" The tall boy asked. His hair was black and cropped short against his head, his eyes were hazel and he was muscular. I racked my brain trying to remember a person with his description.

"Obviously, she is still upset, Kyle." Angela took my hand and pulled me away from him.

_Kyle..._ I thought. I didn't recognize this name. I knew that a school was made up of more than the handful Bella talked about in the book, but it would be nice if I could been given a heads up on some of these people.

"Andie, look, I'm sorry," Kyle bellowed.

Angela and I were across the cafeteria. We sat at an empty table.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"I just don't know what's going on."

Angela looked completely guilty.

"Angela, what happened to me?"

Angela stared at the table, her hands twisting in her lap. "Remember how you hit your head? Well Kyle was with you. He said you slipped and hit your head when you fell into the water at First Beach."

"You didn't believe him"

"Not really. You were a mess. Your throat was so sore and you spent most of the night vomiting. I don't know what happened because you wouldn't talk about it. But when you woke up this morning with memory loss, I knew it was bad."

I thought about being at the beach. A cold unknown place from a make-believe story. I tried to picture myself falling and that Kyle boy being there. Without warning, a memory that was not mine, came crashing into me. Angela looked upset, I stood up and walked outside, leaving the cafeteria.


	3. Chapter 3

**SM owns Twilight!**

The cold air relaxed me. I wasn't the crying type, but I was feeling myself lose control of my emotions. I stood on the top step, leaning my hip against the rail. I had to admit it was beautiful here. The green trees lined the edge of the school grounds. The grass was still green, even with the chill of winter approaching.

"What was all that about?"

I turned to see a girl lurking behind me. Her deep black hair was pulled into a ponytail. Her arms were crossed against her slender body.

"Excuse me," I said, irritated.

"Kyle was trying to apologize. You are lucky he still wants you after this weekend."

"Lucky?" I asked, defiantly. "You're kidding! I will be lucky if he never talks to me again." I stormed past her back to the cafeteria.

Angela was walking toward the exit with Bella. I kept behind them, but followed. I remembered Angela and I had the next class together. When Bella walked in to the class room with her, I remembered what class we were in.

Angela turned and smiled when I entered. She pointed to a desk. I sat down and she nodded. I pulled out my notebook and textbook before I looked around the room. My eyes settled on Edward. He was staring at Bella as she stumbled her way toward her seat. I knew what he was thinking and he was sitting just across the aisle from me. I began to fan myself with my notebook, trying to think of anything than what might happen. I hoped Edward was so focused on Bella that he wouldn't hear me.

Out of no where, I thought of Carlisle. He was a doctor. He might be able to help me with what happened. I missed Gwen...Gwen, she would have been so happy to be stuck here, without or without knowledge. Of course, she would try to change the story. Which is not what I wanted. So, how would I talk with Carlisle and not change anything? I could easily tell him I was hurt and had a case of amnesia, but then he may want to tell the parental units.

I glanced back at Angela. She was sitting a row back and to tables over. She was diligently taking notes, but looked up at me and smiled. I wonder how much I could share with her. If it was Gwen, it would be as little as possible, but Angela wasn't anything like my sister. My focus went to Edward and Bella. His hand was gripping the side of the chair. I again began to fan myself, hoping it would help Edward. I didn't want this to go any differently, I liked being alive. Edward glanced at me once, I tried to smile innocently before he turned back.

The bell sounded and Edward was out of the room before it finished. I grabbed my stuff and walked over to Bella. I knew she had gym and that I would be a better companion than Mike.

"Bella, right?" I asked, trying to ease into her space.

"Yeah, Angela?"

"No, Andie. Ang, is my twin." I shook my head. "Obviously."

Bella smiled.

"Where you headed?" I asked.

"Gym." She sulked.

"Me, too. We can walk together. At least you will have on friend." I try to sound sincere, knowing she had spent most of the day with Jessica.

"Thanks." Bella looked confused.

We walked down the hall silently. Mike hung behind us, following. He may be harder to dissuade than I had hoped. Bella didn't dress out for gym, but I knew she wouldn't have to. I walked into the girl's locker room and didn't know where to go.

"Andie." The girl from lunch called my name and waved me over.

"Hey."

"What's with you?" she asked.

"I forgot my locker combination," I lied.

"You have the memory of a goldfish." she laughed. She stood up and began to twist a lock. "There you go."

"Uh..thanks."

I pulled out the clothes and changed. I didn't worry about if they were really mine or not. I threw my backpack in the locker and left it ajar.

I stood in the back of the court, watching the volleyball. I didn't know if I was athletic or not. I didn't want to hurt anyone, just in case. I was walking out of the girl's locker room when the bell rang. Bella was already walking out of the gym.

_Oh well_, I thought. _I probably shouldn't try and be friends._

I walked out of the gym and continued down the hallway. Students passing me, while I looked for Angela.

"Miss Weber?" A teacher called. I looked at her and pointed to my chest. She nodded.

"I see you are at school today. Would you explain why you missed my class?"

_Spanish_, I thought. I turned to look where I was from the gym. I could remember for tomorrow. The teacher was now wearing a confused expression.

"Sorry, I wasn't feeling well."

"Did you go to the nurse?"

"No, I just got some air. I will go to the nurse next time."

As if on cue. "Hey Andie, feeling better?" Emmett asked, walking out of the room.

"Yes, thank you."

The teacher looked at us skeptically, but didn't say anything. She warned me not to miss classes and let me be.

Emmett followed behind me as I made my way to an exit. I wasn't sure where Angela was, but figured she was probably waiting for me in front of the school.

"There is something different about you," Emmett said, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Ok." I really didn't have an answer I could give him. I stopped walking and turned to Emmett. "Why are you talking to me and why do you care?" The question came out like an accusation.

"I've talked to you before and it's just curiosity."

"Curiosity killed the cat," I smirked, exiting the building.

I found Angela waiting in the parking lot. She was talking with Jessica. She smiled at me and fell into step as we left the school grounds.

"How was your day?"

"I missed Spanish, so that wasn't good. Jasper and Emmett talked to me...that was weird. On top of that Kyle boy and random mean girl, I think my day was just wierd." I vented.

"Mean girl?" Angela questioned.

"She followed me out at lunch, and she was in gym with me."

"Brooke? She's your best friend. You don't remember." Angela looked unhappy and small in that second. I could imagine what she was thinking. How could I remember her.

"Angela, I know you. You like Ben and love your family. You are smarter than me and probably nicer. I would never forget my sister. I don't remember everything, but there are things I would never forget."

Angela's face brightened. "What do you want to do now?"

"I thought about going to the hospital and talking with Dr. Cullen. I just don't want him to worry mom and dad until we know something's wrong."

"I think that's a good idea. We can drop our stuff at home and ride over to the hospital." Angela suggested.

"Thanks."

Angela was a truly unique, selfless person. I felt awful that her sister was gone...the sister she wasn't suppose to have.

Angela and I were riding our bikes to Forks Hospital. Angela told her mom, I guess it's our mom, we were going to the library, but a small fib in the grand scheme of things. The town small, everyone waved and said hello.

I followed Angela into the tiny hospital. We walked to the information desk and asked for Dr. Cullen. We didn't have to wait long before the blonde, pale man came to greet us.

"Hello girls. What can I do for you?" he asked, his tone calm and soothing.

"I need to talk with you...if you have time," I said, quickly.

"Of course. Is everything alright?"

"I'm not sure." I said.

"Andie, I will wait here for you," Angela said, sitting in the waiting area.

I nodded and followed Dr. Cullen to the elevator. I didn't speak until we were both sitting in his office and the door was closed.

"Your kids are at home, right?" I asked.

"I believe so. Are they involved with why you are here?"

"No." I shook my head smiling at myself. "Um, can I ask that we keep this between us for now. I don't want to worry my parents"

"Andie, are you in trouble?"

I laughed. _trouble_, a popular euphemism for pregnant... "I am not sure. I _fell_ yesterday and I can't remember a lot of things now."

Carlisle nodded, leaning back in his chair. "How did you fall?"

"That's another issue. Angela told me I fell and hit my head. I guess it was what I told her yesterday, but I think it was something else. I think someone might have hurt me. I have no proof and my lack of memory isn't helping."

"What do you think happened?" A slight edge to his tone.

"Is that really important?" I asked, he nodded. "I think I was pushed in anger and maybe someone helped me hit my head and took a long time to help me out of the water." I described the scene in my head, putting a rosy spin on it.

"You think someone pushed you, bashed your head and held you under the water?" Carlisle's rendition did sound more correct and more wicked.

"Look. I don't know. I just know I woke up this morning in a house I don't recognize with people I don't know. I went to school today with people I didn't know, I got lost and I am so scared that I will be stuck here." I ranted.

"What do you remember?" Carlisle asked.

"I can't tell you that."

"We have to trust each other, Andie."

"I don't want to be a mental patient. It sounds crazy to me and it's my life. I mean the fantastic super-natural crap just doesn't exist for me."

"I am not following you."

"I'm sorry. I just want to have whatever life I can. Will I eventually remember things?"

Carlisle looked deeply concerned. "Under normal circumstances, the memories do return. It sounds like the trauma you suffered pushed everything down instead of just the one traumatic event. I think you should talk to someone and work though it. It is your best chance of regaining your memories quickly."

"I can't do that, but thank you." I stood up and walked to the door.

"Andie, if your memories don't return in a few weeks, will please consider talking to someone?"

"I will consider it. Thank you, Carlisle."

I shuffled down the hallway and back to Angela. I smiled.

"He said they will come back and I just need to give it time." I told her.

She hugged me. "That's great."

"Ang, Um...I don't speak Spanish. Do you think you could help me?" I asked as she unlocked our bikes.

"You don't remember any Spanish. I would say I am surprised, but your Spanish is hideous." We both laughed.

Angela helped me with my homework as soon as we got home. We were interrupted for dinner...a family dinner. It was slightly awkward, but it was also comfortable. I muddled my way through family time and went back to the bedroom. I felt like I was invading this family's private moments. This wasn't my family and I wasn't sure I would ever feel like I belonged.


	4. Chapter 4

**SM Owns Twilight!** Sorry it took so long to update. I have been sick and super busy.

Emmett's POV:

As I sat in Edward's Volvo on the way to school, I was still fuming over the wrestling match Jasper had won. I would have the entire day to plan a rematch, find a flaw in Jasper's attack plan. It wasn't until I exited the car that my senses snapped to something different. There was a smell that did not belong. It was not vampire, but it did not seem human either.

The children around the parking lot were content on their mundane lives. None of them seemed to take notice of anything new.

"How could her scent have changed?" Edward asked too quickly for humans to hear...not that any of them paid much attention to us.

"Who's scent?" I asked.

"It's Andrea Weber," Jasper stated. He held a protective stance.

"Humans do not change scents." Edward paused, listening to the humans around him. "Something's wrong. She and Angela are both worried and afraid about something that happened to Andrea."

"I think we should keep an eye on them and figure out what happened," Jasper snapped before walking toward the school.

We all nodded in agreement, heading for our classes. I was a little excited by the new events. Nothing interesting ever seemed to happen in Forks, but today something different was on the horizon. We had a new student and a strange development with an average human. Humans were fun to taunt or frighten, but like my siblings, I could not get to close, incase of exposure.

My day was progressing like every other. I sat through classes and feigned interest. Watching Alice stroll past my class caught my attention. I excused myself from my fourth period class before the teacher could object.

"Jasper is talking to her," Alice said without looking back at me.

"Do you think that's a smart idea?"

"I don't know. Her future doesn't seem set, like she's not made any decisions."

Alice and I watched as Jasper and Andrea walked outside. We followed quietly. Andrea was pacing frantically. It was boring to watch. I stood in her way, just to get her to stop. It was comical to watch her bounce off me. I had to hold back laughter.

"Hey Jas," Alice said slowly. "I didn't see you in class. I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I'm fine. Andie apparently got lost on her way to class. I have been watching her pace. I think she is still trying to remember."

"Did you just call her Andie?" Alice said too quickly and quietly for the human.

"That is her name."

"Did you find out anything?" I asked, not caring what he called her.

"She's frightened and confused. Which would fit, but she is also guilty and I am not sure why."

"Maybe Edward can figure it out," I suggested.

It's almost lunch time, we should head to the cafeteria," Alice said speaking in normal human tone.

"We can lead you there," Jasper advised.

"No, no, no... why are you being nice to me? You don't talk to anyone, why me?" Andie chastised.

"Your memory has returned?" Jasper asked.

"Well, no...not exactly. I mean I remember you guys and my sister, but not me. I don't know where I fit in to all of this." Andie looked guilty and horrified as she spoke to us.

"Do you want us to help you to the cafeteria or not?" I asked, tiring of her strange behavior..

"No...I mean yes. Just point me in the direction. I don't want anyone to see us together."

I pointed in the direction of the cafeteria, Andie took off eagerly. I didn't understand why she wouldn't want to be seen with us. We had never really interacted with her before, and she should have no reason to suspect anything about us.

"Is she always this peculiar?" Alice asked.

Jasper shrugged. "I don't know. But I can't imagine her parents let her walk around like that. She seems a little touched."

"They are all crazy, aren't they?" I joked, walking away.

We did not get much information at lunch. Edward did tell us that this was not Andie's normal behavior. Edward was more interested in the new girl, then Andie. I guessed this was why he had missed Spanish, but really didn't pay much attention to it. I heard Andie's voice as the class was letting out. She was being questioned about missing class. Andie's voice sounded confused as she said she wasn't feeling well. It was easy to tell she was lying.

"Hey Andie, feeling better?" I asked, trying to help.

"Yes, thank you." Andie looked down at her feet.

"Miss Weber, you will be in class or in the nurse's office, is that clear."

"Yes," Andie whispered.

"I will not be so easy on you next time."

Andie nodded and turned toward the exit. She didn't seem afraid of me, but she didn't talk to me either. The silence was difficult since I wanted to ask her so many questions.

"There is something different about you," I stated, hoping it would begin a converstation.

"OK."

I waited for her to say more, but she did not. She really didn't want to talk to me. Then she stopped and turned on me.

Crossing her arms over her chest she said, "Why are you talking to me, and why do you care?"

"I've talked to you before, and it's just curiosity," I answered honestly.

"Curiosity killed the cat," she giggled.

I stopped, confused, for a second. She was hiding something, but now I was more interested in what that was.

My siblings were waiting in the car when I finally arrived, all but Edward.

"Did you find out anything?" Jasper asked.

"No. I don't think she will talk to us. Where is Edward?"

The driver's door opened as I finished speaking. Edward looked horrified and thirsty.

"Edward?" Alice was the first to speak.

Edward did not respond.

"What the hell happened to you?" I demanded.

The car lurched backward as we reversed from the parking space. Edward sped from the parking lot.

Edward and Alice began one of their confusing and frustrating conversations. I picked up that Edward was leaving, but not much else. Once Edward had dropped us off at the drive, we all ran toward the house. Esme was waiting for us in the living room.

"What is it?" Esme asked. She could easily sense the tension from the three of us.

"Edward," Rosalie grumbled.

We sat, waiting for Alice to arrive. It didn't take long. Esme hugged Alice after she entered the house.

"He is going away for a while. He doesn't want to put us in danger," Alice stated.

"What danger?" Jasper asked.

"The new Swan girl...Her blood smells too good for him to resist."

"Oh." As vampires, we could all understand this.

There was nothing else to say. Everyone began to move on with their day. ESPN was a good distraction for me. Rosalie and Alice joined Esme in the kitchen. Jasper sat in the chair near me with a book. I don't think any of us knew what to say. I hoped Edward would return, but I also knew that he would put the safety of our family first.

The house was pretty quiet until Carlisle came home. Alice had warned us he would have Edward's car. We sat at the dining room table while Carlisle explained that Edward went to Alaska. He wasn't sure how long he would be there, but thought it was a good decision.

"I had a visit from an unexpected person today," Carlisle started after we talked about Edward. "Have any of you noticed anything different about the Weber sisters?"

"Andrea." Jasper announced.

"Something has happened to her," Alice finished.

"I think you should keep an eye on her," Carlisle commented.

"Why? She doesn't seem to want anything to do with us," I griped.

"You know I can't tell you anything about why she came to see me, but I am concerned."

Esme grasped Carlisle's hand. "I don't understand. Why is she different?"

"We noticed today at school. Her scent has changed, and Alice says her future isn't decided," Jasper said.

"Scents don't change," Esme scoffed.

"Hers has." Carlisle stood from the table and began to pace. Carlisle held the human facade better then any vampire. He could pace and fidget easily. I still had to be reminded not to sit too still or move too fast. Sometimes playing human was a chore.

"We planned on watching her," Jasper said.

"She is still human. We cannot do anything to hurt her," Carlisle warned.

"I will not harm the child, unless she deems it necessary."

"It is not entirely your decision." Carlisle focused on Jasper, making his point. Jasper nodded obediently. Carlisle was the leader of our family. We didn't always agree with him, but we did follow willingly.

Rosalie stood, rolling her eyes. The talk of humans bored her. She didn't believe Andie was a danger and didn't want to participate in the misplaced fascination. I thought it might be fun to try and make friends with someone outside our family. I knew it wasn't usually safe, but I hadn't attacked a human in years. Then again...this could be a twist of fun in the monotonous existence I have to endure.


	5. Chapter 5

**SM Owns Twilight!**

Over the next week, I kept my head down and my mouth shut. I went to school and home. At school, I tried not to create waves. I teamed up with Bella in Gym, since everyone saw her as a hazard. Angela and I ate lunch with Jessica and Bella. Angela and I switched off sharing lab partners with her while Edward was absent. Bella seemed to be coming around, but I had to keep reminding myself she was fictional and I didn't really know her. Angela told Bella that the Cullens miss school a lot and that Edward is probably out of town having one-on-one time with his father. I knew from the books that she would worry, and I never thought that was fair, so coaxing Angela to be friendly was a decision I thought wouldn't mess up the fictional world of Forks.

Angela told me I was definately not acting like myself. I was diligent and quiet at school, my homework was done, with Angela's help, and I became a model student. Angela warned me that my behavior would spark curiosity, but this was the person Andie, the really Andie, was. In my reality, had a few close friends and loved school, even if I struggled. I was athletic, good at sports, hard-headed, and happy. I didn't want to forget myself, so I thought the easiest way was to just be myself.

Lunch was difficult. Bella always looked unhappy. I didn't understand the connection she had for a person she didn't know. Of course, I was walking on glass trying not to create problems for people who I didn't know. The remaining Cullens found ways to annoy me. They didn't talk to me, but they watched me. I thought about telling them the truth, but I wasn't sure if that would alter Bella's life. The more I talked to Bella, the more I like her...even if she was a weak fictional character.

Bella was quiet and shy, but she had a dry humor that was entertaining. If you paid attention to her, she was easy to figure out. She didn't put up a facade like all the other teenagers. She was comfortable in her own skin. I found myself hoping she found her prince charming, but also hoping she would grow a pair...

Brooke, my supposed best friend, had tried several times to talk to me about Kyle. I told her she had to choose, him or me. She chose him and popularity...not a best friend I wanted. When Angela and I sat with Jessica and Bella at lunch, most of the people seemed accommodating, but others felt the need to shun me. I quickly found out that Kyle was on the football team and most girls wanted to date him. He made sure that people knew I was horrible and shouldn't associate with me if they wanted his friendship.

Bella was a savior of sorts. She liked me, so Jessica pretended to like me and all the boys fascinated with Bella, well they merely put up with me and Angela. She wasn't nearly as hated as I was, but she was smart and shy and most people didn't take the time to get to know her. Then again, Bella was different.

When I woke up and saw the snow, I knew it meant Edward returned to school today. When I joined Bella and Angela for lunch I kept reciting the alphabet in my head. It was the only way I wasn't thinking about the vampires across the room. It was nice to be oblivious, when Edward was gone. Now the fear and frustration returned. Trying to keep my thoughts coherent and secret was beginning to give me a headache.

There were a few times Edward looked over to me quizzically. I tried to look like I was into the conversation, but my thoughts were only on the alphabet. Seriously, how do you hide your thoughts from a mind reader... It didn't help he was fascinated with Bella, and I knew he was concentrating on our table more than he normally would.

Angela and Bella rose from the table.

"Are you coming?" Angela asked me.

I wanted to say no. I wanted to run, but I knew that wasn't going to happen. I nodded and stood from the table. I trudged down the hall to biology. Angela and Bella were pretty silent as well, so it was easy to ignore them. I sat down at my lab table and watched Bella focus on her notebook. As soon as Edward walked in, he looked at me. I, of course, looked into my book and began to read very slowly in my head.

As we did the lab, I tried to concentrate on my work. I could hear Bella and Edward talking. I knew the conversation, I had read it. I knew how it would end and felt sorry of Bella. She would internalize everything, when Edward was the idiot. If he just got used to her scent sooner. It was unrealistic to believe that they would never end up together. It was the way the story was suppose to go. I had to constantly remind myself not to interfere too much. One mistake from me and their happy ending would change.

It was hard not to think of how weak Bella was portrayed. If she was just stronger..._like Sookie_, I thought. Why can't these vampires be like the Southern Vampires...Who doesn't think Eric is just yummy...

The low growl across from me shocked me from my thoughts. I slowly turned my head toward Edward and Bella, trying to smile. Edward was glaring at me. His eyes were dark, his face was hard...The bell rang. I thought this would be my savior, but Edward did not leave the room quickly as he should have. He stayed to watch me. I packed up my bag and rushed to Bella's side. She looked sad, but smiled at me.

"What the hell was that?" Mike burst out as we entered the Gym.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Seriously, Cullen is a freak. First he is glaring at Bella then he turns and starts shoot daggers at you."

"I wasn't paying attention," I said.

"Me either," Bella chimed.

A smile spread across Mike's face, if I had to guess it was his triumphant-seductive look, but it came off arrogant. I rushed into the locker room, ignoring Mike. During Gym, I realized today hadn't gone as it should. It did snow and there were fights, but it seemed the Cullen's part was different. Edward didn't throw snow at lunch and he glared at me in Biology. After going weeks without screwing up, in one day I changed something. I was still berating myself when I walked out to meet Angela after school. So self-consumed, I didn't see the three looming vampires blocking my path. It took me nearly crashing into Emmett, yet again, to pull myself out of my head.

I smiled politely and stepped left. The three of them followed in sync. I shook my head and took a couple steps to the right. They followed.

"This is a fun dance, guys, but I'm not interested." I smarted off.

"You're talking to us," Edward said, flatly.

"I don't usually talk to you, so I think we should keep up that precedent." I tried to walk around them again, unsuccessfully.

"What do you know?" Jasper spit out.

"Nothing." I sighed.

"You're lying," Jasper stated, stepping toward me.

"Everyone lies, call it self-preservation." I stepped closer to Jasper lowering my voice. "Now get out of my way or I will make a scene."

The three of them relaxed and gave me a friendly smile as they separated, leaving me a path to Angela. I walked slowly holding my head high. My heart was racing, and I knew the calm charade wouldn't fool anyone. I made to Angela, pulling her along with me. I wanted to get as far from them as I could.

"Andie?" Angela asked playfully. I kept my arm linked with hers and kept up a steady pace. "What's wrong? You're starting to scare me."

"Nothing." I huffed glancing back. The three vampires continued to glare at me.

Angela followed my gaze. "What's going on?" Her voice was shaky.

"It's nothing."

Turning the corner, the school finally out of sight, Angela stopped pulling me to halt. "Andrea, you will tell me." Angela demanded stomping her foot.

"Ang..." I wanted to tell someone. I rubbed my hands over my face trying to calm myself. "I can't tell you here. Please, let's go home." I begged.

Angela crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot against the asphalt. "No, Andie. You tell me now or when we get home, I will tell mom and dad something is wrong with you."

"No, you won't. I'm sorry. I can't tell you.'

Angela angrily marched away from me yelling, "I will. You can't hide it, Andie."

I jogged up blocking her path. "You can't be serious. I have been a good sister. You can't go off half-cocked just because I can't say anything."

"You can, but won't. You're in trouble. I can feel it. If you won't let me help you, I will have to say something." Angela spat.

I had never seen anyone so upset and hurt. The pain in her eyes broke me. She was worried about me, more than I deserved.

"Fine," I said. "But let's drop our stuff at home first. Please."

"Fine." Angela agreed leading the way home.


	6. Chapter 6

**SM OWNS TWILIGHT**

Andie walked quietly next to Angela. She was trying to figure out how to get through the afternoon. She couldn't tell Angela the truth, but she couldn't risk Angela's parents interfering. The two girls walked into the house and up the stairs to the room they shared. Andie threw her bag on the bed.

"Do you want to go to first beach to talk?" Angela asked.

"Sure," Andie disagreed. It would give her more time if they biked over to the reservation, plus they would be free of eavesdropping vampires.

They grabbed their bikes and began the ten minute ride. Andie tried to keep her mind on what to tell Angela. She needed to tell her enough truth for her to believe her, but not too much where she will get a straight jacket. The cold wind snapped in Andie's face. Memories of her mother and Michigan flitted into her mind. She missed her mother, at this point she missed her dad and sister, too. Gwen might be a pain, but they always took care of each other.

Andie wondered what Gwen was doing. Was she alone? Was there a substitute for her with Gwen? Did Gwen remember her? Tears pricked her eyes, Andie needed to go home. This was not her home, Angela was not her sister, all these fictional characters were not her friends. _Why couldn't I get stuck somewhere fun...somewhere I wanted to be?_ Andie thought. _Is there any place, other than home, I would want to be?_

Andie pulled her thoughts back together as she followed Angela into the parking lot. The rested their bikes against the railing, and walked down to the sand.

"It's pretty cold, are you sure you want to be here?" Andie asked.

"It's private." Angela answered.

"Ang, I'm not sure I can tell you everything. As it is, you will think I am crazy."

"Andie," Angela started staring into the ocean horizon. "What happened with you and Kyle?"

"I don't remember everything exactly, but I think he tried to drown me."

"And why are the Cullens so interested in you?"

"Because they think I know something that will cause them danger."

"Do you know something?" Angela was being diplomatic with her questions.

"I am not a danger to them."

"That isn't what I asked. Do you know anything that they would think would be dangerous?"

"Yes," Andie answered reluctantly.

"Would they hurt us if they knew you told me?"

"Yes."

"I want to know, but I don't want our family in danger. You included. We need a solution."

Andie hugged Angela. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For not making me tell you." Andie held up her hand when Angela started to protest. "I think I have a plan, but we need to go and see Dr. Cullen again."

"Why?"

"I think if we talk to him, both of us, that you can find out what's wrong and we can be saved from anything dangerous." Andie stopped herself from saying they could die.

"When do you want to talk with him?"

"I would like to do it today, but I am not sure if I should try and change any events."

"What?" Angela asked confused.

"Forget it. Let's go to the hospital."

The girls arrived at the hospital within a few minutes. Forks was very small, hard to believe anything interesting could happen in such a tiny town. Leaving their bikes at the rack, they walked into the hospital. Angela asked the information desk to see Dr. Cullen. Angela was informed that he would be a few minutes and to wait in the waiting room.

"Girls." Dr. Cullen smiled entering the small waiting area.

"Can we speak with you privately?" Andie asked.

"Are you still experiencing memory loss?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"I would really like to talk in private, Dr. Cullen." Andie pressed.

Dr. Cullen nodded, and lead them to the elevator. The trio was silent as the elevator rose. The doors opened and Dr. Cullen went into the same office Andie had been in.

Shutting the door Dr. Cullen asked, "What can I do for you?"

"Are your children at home?" Andie asked.

Dr. Cullen's eyes narrowed as he studied Andie. He sat in his desk and clasped his hands together. "You asked me that the last time we spoke. Would it matter if any of them were in the hospital?"

"It would." Andie answered.

Dr. Cullen picked up his cell phone. He spoke soft and quick before he ended the call and turned his attention back to the girls.

"None of them are in the hospital."

"Thank you," Andie breathed.

Andie laced and unlaced her fingers as her hands sat in her lap. She concentrated on the task like her life depended on it.

"Andie?" Dr. Cullen prompted after ten minutes.

"I'm not crazy, but I know I don't belong here." Andie burst out.

"OK. Tell me why you believe you don't belong here." Dr. Cullen asked.

"I...God this sounds crazy even to me," Andie sighed. "Look, I know about you and your family and events that will happen. I know this because where I am from, you are fictional. Teenage angst fictional, but still fictional."

"What do you think you know?" Dr. Cullen leaned further against his desk.

"Edward is in love with Bella Swan. Tomorrow he will put your family in danger. There will be ice in the parking lot, and Bella will be in the path of a car that loses control. Edward will save her, but your family will be torn apart because of it."

"Why would the Cullens not like Bella?" Angela asked.

"It's not that," I stated. "Edward is special and his family tries very hard to keep him safe. If anyone were to find out he is...psychic, there would be issues." Andie watched Dr. Cullen hoping he would confirm her lie.

"Are you _psychic_?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"No. And by telling what will happen tomorrow, I have changed everything I know." Andie took a deep breath. "Just have Edward and Alice get to school early or slash Bella's tires and pick her up. Edward will be with Bella, but this will make it easier on your family."

"How much do you know about my family?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"I know you will do anything to protect them. You don't have to worry about me or Angela. Italy may be another issue, but if Edward will not be pig-headed and you all don't ever leave Forks or Bella, you will bypass them."

Dr. Cullen kept his face lax as he listened to Andie. He finally nodded at her.

"I will see to Bella." Dr. Cullen finally said. "Angela, what do you think of my family?"

"I think you are all very nice. If Edward is special, I see why you are all protective." Angela stood up. "I will not say anything."

"Me either," Andie added.

"Thank you both." Dr. Cullen stood and opened the door letting the girls escape.

Andie and Angela rushed to the elevator and out of the hospital. They pulled their bikes off the rack and began to walk them out of the parking lot.

"Why is Edward being psychic so secretive?" Angela asked.

"He is very good and there are people who would kill to get him, or kill us to keep us quiet."

"He is really good?" Angela shook her head.

"I know it sound preposterous, but you cannot say anything. You can't even joke about it?"

"Ok," Angela sighed. "What was the Italy thing?"

"There are people in Italy that would kill to have Dr. Cullen and his family."

"Wow, I guess I feel bad about listening to the gossip. They are loners in order to be safe. That must be really difficult." Angela said.

Emmett shook his head as he heard Angela's endearing comment. He could see why that she was a selfless, honest person. He followed the pair home, but they did not talk about his family any further. After Carlisle called him and told him to leave the hospital, but to watch the Webers, he thought he might have to harm the twins. That idea was squashed when Carlisle realized they didn't know anything substantial. Hearing Angela say Edward was psychic was comical. She was close to reality, but reading minds is not quite the same talent.

Emmett pulled his buzzing phone from his pocket. "Hey Carlise."

"Did the girls make it home?"

"Yeah, they are home. Do I need to keep watching them?"

"No, I need you to go to the Swans. Once they are asleep, you need to slash the tires on Bella Swan's vehicle."

"What? You want me to vandalize a car belonging to Chief Swan?"

"Emmett, it is important."

"If I get arrested, you better rescue me."

"Always, son. See you tonight."

Emmett ended the call and sped to Chief Swan's house.

Emmett waited in the thick tree line until the house was completely dark for more than an hour. He easily made his way to the front of the house and Bella's old crappy truck.

"This is actually doing you a favor old girl," Emmett said to the truck. He jammed his finger into each tire. The tires would have to be replaced. Once the truck was flat, he sprinted home.

Emmett bound through the front door of the house just after midnight. The rest of the family sat around the dining room table.

"Does anyone want to tell me why I flatten the tires on the Swans? Emmett asked.

"What?" Edward asked. "Why are you blocking me, Carlisle?"

"I need you and Alice to drive by the Swans and take Bella to school tomorrow. It is important to our safety."

"That is crazy," Rosalie snapped. "She is human."

"She is human, but..." Carlisle caught his voice, but not his thoughts.

"I do not love her," Edward bellowed.

"Love her?" Esme beamed.

"Edward, you have admitted you are attracted to her. How do you know more will not develop?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm not giving her a ride."

"Fine," Carlisle turned to Emmett. "You will take Edward to school and Alice will pick up Bella."

Emmett scoffed, "Why can't I pick up Bella?"

"Because you won't like what will happen to you," Rosalie challenged.

"Stop it, Rose. You can't hate her without knowing her." Emmett walked over to his mate. "If she is for Edward, do you want to spend an eternity with her knowing you hated her at some point?"

"She is not my mate!" Edward yelled.

"Fine, we will get her in tomorrow," Rosalie said.

"You are amazing." Emmett kissed her lightly.

"It could be fun to torture the poor virgin for a while," Rosalie joked.

"Now that we are settled, you should go hunt if you are going to be in a car with Bella Swan." Carlisle pointed to Rosalie and Emmett. "If any you are going to be around Bella Swan, you should also hunt. Otherwise, I think our meeting is done."

Alice pulled Jasper from the chair. "We should hunt. I want to go with Rosalie and Emmett."

"I will hunt with you, but I will refrain from joining you tomorrow, darlin."

Alice kissed Jasper, then followed Rosalie and Emmett for a hunt.


	7. Chapter 7

**SM owns Twilight**

Emmett and Rosalie finished their hunt and spent some time alone before the sun rose. Emmett thought it might be a good idea to watch the Swan's for when Chief Swan had an inkling of who demolished Bella's tires. Wearing sweats and a T-shirt, Emmett waited in the woods near Bella's house. It wasn't much after six when Charlie came out of the small white house carrying tire chains. Emmett bolted to the road, he slowed his pace to a jog as he passed Chief Swan.

Charlie was livid when he saw the state of Bella's tires. He was already going late, and now he would have to wait and take Bella to school. Charlie bent over the front passenger tire, he stuck his pinkie in the huge gash. _Who could do this?_ Charlie thought.

"Good Morning, sir," Emmett greeted.

"Morning, son." Charlie was pulled from his thoughts.

"Don't usually see you out this early, Chief." Emmett walked over and held out his hand.

Charlie shook hands. "You're Carlisle's boy?"

"Yes, sir. Emmett Cullen." Emmett looked at the tires. "That's a shame. Any idea what happened?"

"No. And I have no idea how I can get it fixed before school." Charlie put the chains he had held in the back of Bella's truck. "If you'll excuse me, I need to go and let the station know I will be late since I now need to drive Bella to school."

"I can drive Bella to school," Emmett suggested.

"I couldn't ask you to do that."

"It's no problem. I am a great driver, and my jeep is a four by four. She will perfectly safe."

"You're sure it's no problem?" Charlie said relieved.

"Nope. I will run home and change."

"Thanks, Emmett." Charlie shook Emmett's hand again before getting into his cruiser. He thought how good Carlisle was for the town and how good his children were. _Times like these I don't understand you, Billy._ Charlie thought, racing toward the station for work.

Emmett sprinted home to shower and change. He was securing the top of the jeep when Alice and Rosalie entered the garage.

"Ready?" Alice asked crawling into the back seat.

"Ready." Emmett pushed the garage button sending the door slowly up.

The girls remained silent as Emmett drove to Bella's.

Andie and Angela left their house early to head to school. Angela didn't say much to Andie after the girls got home, but this morning Angela looked more concerned. Andie's boot slid under her weight. Grabbing Angel's arm, both girls landed on their butts.

"Dammit." Andie pulled her knees under her body for traction. "You ok?"

Angela's gloved hands slid against the iced street. "Yeah."

"Sorry." Andie got to her feet brushing debris from her clothes.

"Help me up." Angela held her hand out.

The two girls clung together as their boots skidded along the street.

"We must look silly," Angela said.

"If we take it slow, we may make it to school before it ends."

Andie spotted Edward's car across the parking lot. Would he put himself and his family in danger just to prove he didn't want her? Stubborn vampires.

The girls stood in the front of the school waiting for Bella. Andie decided, if Bella drove her truck, she would do her best to stop her from getting hurt. Andie had already screwed up the events in the story, at this point she should keep people safe and hope for the desired outcome.

Andie let out the breath she was holding when Tyler's vehicle skidded into the parking lot. The wheels locked up, and he skidded into parked cars. No one had parked where Bella would have. Tyler came to an abrupt halt as screams broke through the crowd.

"He's ok," Jasper said appearing next to Andie.

"That's good. Anyone else?" Andie followed Angela to the hovering mob.

"No, just him." Jasper watch Andie's reaction.

"That's really good news."

"What happened?" Bella asked.

Andie whirled around, so caught up in the scene she didn't notice Bella join them. "Tyler hit the ice."

"Is he ok?"

"Seems so," I said stepping away as teachers came to survey the damage.

"Back to class," several teachers ordered.

With groans and sighs the horde disbursed to the school. Angela held my arm as we walked to our lockers. Andie stopped, releasing Angela. Edward rested against her locker glaring at her.

_Angela doesn't know anything._

Shock flitted over Edward's face before he pushed off the metal wall. "I was hoping I could speak with you, Andie."

"Um. Sure." _Not now_.

"Lunch, then."

Andie looked at Angela for support. "Sure."

Edward nodded, walking toward his classes. Angela and Andie followed.

Andie's morning went by in record speed. Dreading lunch probably didn't help. Andie, going at snail's pace, walked to locker and swapped her morning books for the afternoon ones. She slammed the locker shut, propped her head on the cool metal and steadied herself for the cafeteria conversation.

"I should thank you." Emmett shouldered the locker next to Andie.

"Why?"

"Bella's pretty nice, for one."

"And..." Andie lifted her head.

"You're making my normally dull existence, pretty interesting." Emmett started toward the cafeteria. "You coming?"

Andie shook her head, following Emmett.

Edward met Andie at the door. Grabbing her elbow, he lead her outside.

"You're hurting me," Andie said pulling her arm from Edward's tight grasp.

Edward held tight until they were safely outside. "Talk." he demanded.

"You know I can't." Andie straightened her back and crossed her arms.

"I don't love her." Edward paced the small walkway.

"You can't stop thinking about her, you want to talk to her, touch her and you would be jealous if she chose someone else." Andie rested her hip against the railing.

"That's not love," Edward shot back.

"It might not be, but it will get you there, sooner than you think."

Edward rubbed his face with his hands, then pulled on his hair. "I won't do that to her."

"You have to decide. You stay with her, and give her choices or you abandon her now." Andie took a step toward Edward. "If you stay and leave later, it will kill both of you, and you will put her in more danger."

Edward looked fierce. "How do you know about Volturi?"

"I can't tell you. Just think about what I said." Andie walked to the door, letting her hand hold the door knob. "She will make you happy, and she is your mate, Edward. Decide if eternal loneliness outweighs you guilt and hatred." Andie pulled the door and jogged to the cafeteria. The conversation with Edward hadn't taken long, but the lunch period was nearly over. Angela handed Andie an apple, when she sat down at the table. Angela smiled, but Andie shook her head. Andie tried to listen to the conversation, to block out the consequences of what she said to Edward.

Edward ignored Andie and Bella in Biology. Andie couldn't help thinking he was an idiot and he deserved to die a virgin if he was going to treat Bella poorly. Edward shot daggers at her. Andie walked with Bella and Mike to the Gym.

"Cullen gave you a ride today?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, my tires were slashed."

"That's unusual for them." Mike opened the Gym door.

"Emmett said he would give me a ride all week, since it will take that long to get my truck fixed."

"That's nice." Andie said pulling Bella's attention from Mike's scowl.

"I got lucky he was there. I really don't want to show up to school in Charlie's cruiser." Bella roller her eyes and giggled.

"I can see the humiliation." Andie walked Bella into the locker room.

Gym was quick. Bella seemed to only hurt herself today, which makes everyone's Gym class better. Andie waved good-bye once they were outside, and headed to Angela.

"Tyler's better." Angela said. "Only a broken arm and some stitches."

"That's good."

"What would have happened?" Angela asked.

Andie walked away from the school. "It would have been a lot worse."

"You're still worried."

"Not about today, but yeah." Andie stopped a few houses from their destination. "I warned him, but he doesn't trust me. He would rather been miserable than give in to the idea he is not a monster. God! What is wrong with him?"

"Boys are all idiots." Angela rolled her eyes, causing both girls to giggle.

"That's true."

"You know you can always talk to me." Angela linked Andie's arm with hers.

"I know, and I will. I promise. I just need more time."

Satisfied with the answer, Angela nudged Andie to continue home.


	8. Chapter 8

The days blurred together for Andie. Emmett drove Bella to school while her truck was being fixed. Alice and Rosalie walked her to class, but Edward distanced himself. She had ruined their lives...Edward and Bella weren't any closer to getting together, but on the upside Rosalie seemed much more cooperative. Emmett harassed Andie and Angela. Angela took it in stride, but Andie was irritated. She had tried to help fix things, and instead everything was worse.

Andie missed the wet heat in Houston, her sister Gwen and her dad. She sobbed quietly at night. She was dragging herself through another frigid day at Forks High School. Class to class, same boring repetition... Andie wondered what she needed to do to get home. Make the story even worse than she had...try to fix her mistakes...She couldn't run Bella over, but Edward was ignoring Bella and Andie. "You're insufferable." Andie thought.

Edward made a noise, almost a laugh. Andie hit her head against the Biology table, ignoring him. Andie only needed to get through the next hours, and she could go curl up the bed, in the house she didn't know, with the family that wasn't hers... Andie took deliberate breaths calming the stinging in her eyes. "I just want to go home." She thought. The bell rang. Andie pulled her head off the table and raked her hands over her face. "I will not cry." She whispered. Grabbing her bag, she rushed toward the door...her head down, hiding her feelings.

A hand grabbed her shoulder, leading her outside the school instead of to the gym. Andie followed obediently.

"I told Mike you were going home sick," Edward said.

"I'm fine. I really should...I don't want any trouble." Andie struggled, pulling the hem of her shirt.

"What's going on?" Edward crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the metal rail.

Andie dropped her backpack on the cement in front of Edward. "What?" Her voice cracked. "What do you want to know? Why I don't want to be here? Why I screwed up? Why you're an idiot? Pick one." Her hands fisted at her sides, her chin raised.

Edward held his calm façade. "Where would you go? You're family is here."

Andie thought of Gwen...Blonde hair, hazel eyes...the near duplicate of what Andie was. Tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Gwen?" Edward asked.

"Get out of my head." Andie stepped forward, a foot from Edward. "This is not where I belong." She shook her head, anger flaring at his easy demeanor. "I tried to help you, but it didn't work. You're worse than you should be, you're more irritating and brooding than I expected. You're future is written, and all you want to do is change it. You have a chance at true happiness and you're throwing it away." Andie yelled.

"She is not my future."

"She is. She is everything you will ever want and she will love you deeper than you will ever believe. You will torture her, break her heart, nearly kill her, and none of that will ever stop her from running into your arms, unafraid...completely in love and devoted to you."

"She's merely a ... She could never feel that strongly."

"She _is_ human, but she will love you the way you love her from the very beginning."

Edward waved his hand dismissing me. "What do you know about us?"

"Mostly, that you are an idiot. You take advantage of a family that loves you, and would do anything to make you happy. You've given up on love because you're a monster." Andie grabbed her backpack from the ground swinging it over her shoulder. Throwing one more comment over her shoulder. "You're a spoiled, over-bearing, scared little boy."

Andie walked to the edge of the parking lot waiting for the school day to end. She was caught in her thought about home and Gwen when Angela touched her arm.

"You ok?"

Andie nodded, looping her arm through Angela's.

"Alice stopped me after school." Angela tightened her arm and pulled Andie forward. "She wants us to come over for dinner tomorrow. Us and Bella."

"I don't think I'm up for that."

"Alice says you will come, and she said you should know she is always right."

Andie giggled. "Fine. We will go."

"Good and it's a sleepover, and you already agreed." Angela said.

Andie stopped walking as the girls entered the lawn to their house. "This isn't right."

"Alice told me to tell you, it will be fine. It will work out."

Andie shook her head. Could Alice be right? Did she a future where Bella and Edward were happy or where Andie was home, or did Alice only see what she wanted?

Andie kept going through the motions. She ate dinner, chimed in when Angela mentioned the sleep over, showered and bed...all smiles. Curled up on the bed, she let her tears fall knowing her dreams would bring her heartbreak.


	9. Chapter 9

Rosalie spent Saturday morning helping Alice prepare for the sleepover. Rosalie couldn't believe how excited she was, it was human and normal... The hiding and acting were hard her...it was hard on the family. Alice assured Rosalie the girls were not a threat or dangerous, and Alice was never wrong. Alice could be frustrating and vague, but this plan seemed interesting. Alice only told Rosalie that there would be children and happiness in the future, but only if everyone could accept these human girls... They are the key, Alice proclaimed. The fact that Edward was terribly annoyed, only strengthened Rosalie's will to help Alice.

Alice and Rosalie bought food, put out flowers and set up Alice's bedroom. Alice thought it would be easier to set her room up for all the girls to sleep in, just in case. Rosalie hoped they would all curl up in the living room gossiping and watching movies. Rosalie kept her solid, icy façade, but Alice had warned her, repeatedly, throughout the day to tone it down.

Rosalie helped Esme prepare the food for dinner, while Alice picked up the girls. The boys warned to keep out of the house until after dinner. Alice was adamant, and as small as she was, no one crossed the pixie.

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" Rosalie chopped the potatoes not looking up at Esme.

"Alice thinks it is." Esme rubbed spices on a thick piece of meat.

"It's just..."

Esme interrupted, "I know you frightened. But I trust Alice, and she thinks this will be good for you. You've protected this family, given up so much. If this gives some happiness, then I think it's worth it."

"You just want this for Edward," Rosalie huffed.

Esme set down the spices and turned to Rosalie, lifting her chin. "I don't think this is for Edward. You know Edward is lonely, but he isn't the only on, sweetie. You deserve friends and happiness as much as he does."

Rosalie smiled. "Thanks."

Esme mixed the vegetables and meat into a pan, then put it in the oven. Rosalie helped clean up the kitchen and set the table before Alice's car pulled down the drive.

Esme's eyes sparkled. The seven of them had been so alone for so long, new people in the house was a blessing.

Alice's laugh rang through the house, her arm looped through Andie's. Bella and Angela followed behind them, looking at the house in awe. Rosalie waited in the kitchen with Esme as Alice lead them upstairs. Alice gave a quick tour, announcing which room belonged to whom. The family decided to assign the spare rooms to the boys, everyone in their own room. Esme rubbed circles on Rosalie's back when the girls entered the kitchen.

"This is our mom, Esme and you guys know Rosalie." Alice said. "This is Bella Swan and Angela and Andrea Weber."

"It's so good to meet you." Esme smiled.

"Nice to meet you," Bella and Angela said in unison.

"Yes, nice to meet you," Andie added.

Rosalie crossed her arms over her chest, resting her hip on the counter.

"Stop scowling." Alice said low and quick.

Rosalie roller her eyes, but made no effort to change her stance.

Angela and Bella followed Esme to the oven, but Andie stood staring at Rosalie. Alice giggled before helping Esme, leaving Rosalie to glare at Andie.

"Do you see something you like?" Rosalie asked.

"You quite intimidating." Andie blurted. "That's not what I meant..." Andie stuttered. "It's just... You're beautiful and smart and independent...it's a lot to take in." Andie stared at the floor.

"That's intimidating?"

"Well, yeah. I mean... no, it's more than that. God, I sound like an idiot." Andie's face heated.

Rosalie smiled, stepping toward Andie. "I can see why Emmett finds you amusing."

"Amusing? Is that what he calls me? He's so frustrating." Andie stomped her foot.

Rosalie laughed... a real laugh. "That he is."

Andie relaxed. "So, what's the plan for tonight?"

"Alice has dinner, movies, music, games, gossip...anything you could imagine planned out."

"Is that normal sleepover stuff?" Andie asked.

"Yeah. Haven't you been to sleepovers?" Rosalie asked.

"No, not really."

Rosalie noticed Angela's pained expression before Andie shook her head and left the room.

"What's that about?" Rosalie asked.

"She's having some memory loss." Angela said.

"How long has that been going on?" Esme asked.

"A while, actually. She hides it pretty well, but I know the difference."

"What do your parents think?" Esme rubbed Angela's back.

"Um..they...well."

Alice said, "They don't know."

Angela shook her head. "She begged me not to tell them. Dr. Cullen told her it might be traumatic, but Andie won't talk about it."

"Kyle." Alice said.

Angela shrugged. "She won't say."

"I don't understand. What's going on with Andie?" Bella asked.

The ding of the oven, changed everyone's attention. Andie entered the kitchen, having heard the oven timer. Rosalie stepped toward her. "Why don't we go to the table."

Rosalie sat next to Andie, as everyone else dispersed around the table. Esme passed the plates and bowls of food around for everyone. Rosalie pretended to eat as Esme made small talk with Angela and Bella. Rosalie wanted to continue with the Andie conversations. Edward had mentioned that an incident happened with Andie, and Carlisle said they should watch out for her, but there were no specifics.

When Andie put her fork down, Rosalie turned to her. "What happened to you?"

"Me?" Andie asked.

"Rosalie." Esme scolded.

Rosalie waved off Esme. "Yeah. Angela said you have memory loss and that something happened to you."

"Nothing happened to me." Andie stood up taking her plate to the kitchen.

"Rosalie, why did you say anything?"

Rosalie followed Andie to the kitchen, ignoring Esme. Andie leaned against the sink, her shoulders shaking. Rosalie felt horrible, the human was crying quietly.

"Andie, I'm sorry."

Andie wiped her face, straightening from the sink. "It's fine. I'm fine."

Andie turned away from Rosalie, wiping her face.

Rosalie set her plate on the counter. She took Andie by the arm pulling her out the back door. Rosalie walked to the wooden deck railing and looked over the vast clearing. Andie followed. She grasped the wood rail with both hands. The two of them were silent, letting the sound of the night fill the void. Both girls turned when the back door opened. Bella came out holding two mugs of steaming liquid.

Bella handed a mug to Andie. "It's green tea. Esme said you wouldn't drink it." Bell said to Rosalie.

"She's right. It is horrible." Rosalie scoffed.

"Thanks." Andie accepted the mug blowing the steam.

"Why don't you want to talk about it?" Bella asked bluntly.

Andie set her mug on the wooden railing turning to Bella. Andie smiled, knowing she had changed something in Bella. The old Bella wouldn't have interfered, wouldn't have tried to get the grimy details.

"Nothing happened to me," Andie said.

"But Angela said," Bella refuted.

"Then ask her what happened." Andie grabbed her cup and walked back into the house. She set her cup on the counter ignoring the stares from Esme and Angela, and the futile apologies from Bella, who had followed Andie into the house. Andie grabbed her jacket and quickly slid her arms through, she quickened her pace relieved she wasn't followed when she opened the front door. She took the first step out of the house onto the porch when Emmett appeared in front of her.

Andie startled. "What the hell?"  
>Emmett chuckled. "It's dangerous to be out by yourself."<p>

"I think I'll manage as long as you stay away from me." Andie didn't hide her anger, glaring at Emmett's smiling face.

"I want to know what your hiding." Emmett said, changing his tactic.

Andie shoved her hands in the pockets of her jacket and pulled it close to her skipping around Emmett and down the stairs. The crunch of the gravel under her feet echoed through the crisp night air. She noticed Emmett's step made little noise. The trees loomed over the winding strand, darkening the path. The internal debate about Bella continued in Andie's head. The damage was done, but should she interfere even more. Bella didn't deserve what happened to her, and Edward was an idiot. Andie shook her head, _these aren't real people_, she thought.

When Andie got to the road, she began to cry. She had nowhere she could go. Angela's was not her home, these people were not her friends... The weight of her situation began to crash over her. Her heart was heavy, she missed her sister...their connection. Andie fell to her knees bowing her head into her hands.

"What happened?"

Andie lifted her head slightly, Edward standing over her next to Emmett.

"Don't ask me. She just stopped walking and broke down."

"We can take you home." Edward said.

Andie sobbed harder. She didn't think she was ever going home. She would never see herself in the mirror, or Gwen, or her dad.

"Who's Gwen? What's going on?" Edward asked.

Andie cringed at the sound of Gwen's name. Gwen was the person she was bound to, who was always there for her, took care of her. The ache in Andie's chest brought more sadness to her mind. Gwen took care of her after their mother had died. Andie had been injured. Gwen never left her bedside, she helped with dressings and medications. They leaned on each other after the funeral.

"I want to go home," Andie cried.

"We'll take you." Emmett said.

"You can't." Andie stood. "I'm stuck here. For all I know, I'm stuck here until your idiot brother comes to terms with his feelings or he kills her."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Edward crossed his arms over his chest.

Andie's anger flared. "What! Are you kidding me?" Andie stomped over to Edward poking her finger into his chest. "You love her, and feel you don't deserve it. The saddest part is you will rip her heart out, and she will forgive you over and over again. If you want happiness, you will just deal with your feelings and make it right with her. You can't protect her from everything, not cars or wolves or other vampires or your family..."

Edward grabbed Andie by the wrists. "What?"

Andie struggled to pull her arms away. Edward tightened his grip.

"Let go of me."

"You are going to tell me what you know."

Fresh tears streamed down Andie's face. "I'm not suppose to be here. I just want to go home."

"Edward, you're hurting her." Emmett gripped Edward's shoulder.

"She could hurt all of us. She knows what we are, she knows others are coming." Edward turned his head, meeting Emmett's eyes. "There's another...Gwen."

"No." Andie gasped. "Gwen is not here."

"How do you know about us?" Emmett growled.

"You don't understand. You're not real. I don't belong here."

Edward released Andie's wrists, flinging her to the ground. Andie lost balance, her head colliding with the rocky ground. Her vision blurred before the world faded around her.


	10. Chapter 10

**SM owns Twilight.**

_I know this has taken forever. I have been busy writing something else, and I put a lot of stuff on hold._

_Anyway...hope you enjoy._

* * *

><p>Andie blinked rapidly, trying to focus her eyes. The room was dark, silent. She sprawled out on a soft bed. Her head pounded, spiked with sharp stabbing in her neck. She brought her hands to her head, hoping to hold the pain inside her skull. Fresh tears streamed down Andie's cheek. She rolled to her side bringing her knees to her chest. Andie had small snippits of the events that brought her to this room. The memories blurred and seemed unfinished.<p>

Andie heard the door open, but she did not turn toward the light.

"I know you're awake." Andie recognized Rosalie's soft voice.

"Just leave me alone," Andie moaned sitting up.

"You slipped and hit your head. I wanted to talk to you before Carlisle came to check on you."

"What?!" Andie snapped. "I didn't slip."

Andie jumped off the bed, staggering toward the door. Her legs were rubber under weight, her ears rang with pain with each step. The few feet seemed like a football field when she made it to the door. Taking deep breaths, she rested her head on the cool wood. Her body refusing to move forward any longer.

"I have to get out of here," Andie whispered. "I'm done with this."

Andie twisted the knob using all the strength left in her limp body to pull the door open.

"You've got to be kidding me." Andie said.

Emmett's arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the wall across from Andie. She took two steps out of the room before collapsing to the floor on her hands and knees. Her stomach contracted as her throat tightened, Andie knew what was coming, she took deep slow breaths. A bowl appeared on the floor as she began to vomit the little she food she had.

"You should be in bed," Emmett said.

"I can't be here," Andie cried, heaving yellow acid into the bowl.

"You have a concussion. You need to rest." Carlisle said.

Andie looked up to the five vampire staring down at her. "I'm not staying here."

Andie crawled toward the stairs.

"I can take you home," Carlisle said.

"No, you can't. Just leave me alone. I've had enough this." Andie held the rail for dear life trying to keep from tumbling down the stairs. Her legs were heavy, the stairs were a torturous necessity. Andie willed her body to keep upright, as she took each step. A small sense of relief, as she hit the last step. She let go of the rail. The room tilted and turned as Andie struggled to make her way to the door. Her hand desperately reached for the door knob. The small gold ball was still acres away. Her vision began to blur, darkening around the edges. Andie felt like a weight was pulling her back, pushing her to the floor at the same time. She sobbed, clawing the door before her body shut down once again.

The hot sun burst from the cloudless sky, the air was thick. Andie raised her face feeling the warm, wet heat against her cheeks. Andie raised her arms to her shoulders and swung herself in a circle. Andie giggled, twirling like a child. Her head pounded as the dizziness took over. She slowly turned checking her surroundings. Andie's heart raced as she recognized the familiar scene. The empty desert, she had found it by accident. A vast expanse of nothing in the bustling city. She knew she should see the ant size buildings toward the north, but there was nothing. The desert seemed to expand to the horizon. She walked, quickening her pace to a jog, knowing there must be someone. She ignored the ringing in her ears and the splitting pain in her head. If she could just get to someone...something.

The useless effort made her heart sink. She ran with no movement forward...a treadmill of desert sand. She glanced around again, knowing she was headed in the right direction, but hoping she was wrong. There were no structures or animals...she was alone. Holding her hand to her head to shield her eyes, Andie realized she wasn't sweating...she didn't feel hot or uncomfortable in the burning sun.

"Hello," Andie yelled. "Anyone there?"

She strained to hear any small voice, but nothing...

"Hello, please someone." Andie begged tears streaking her face.

"Andie? Can you hear me?"

Andie frantically scanned the desert for the whispered voice. Nothing.

"Where are you?" She yelled.

"Andie, you have to open your eyes." The male voice was louder, pleading.

The sound of someone talking to her was bittersweet. She wasn't alone, but the voice was banging around in her head, causing her fall to her knees.

"My eyes are open. Where are you?"

"Andie, your mom and dad really want you to open your eyes. You need to try harder."

Andie sat on her heals, the sand pebbles digging into her bare calves. Andie looked over herself, wondering why she wouldn't be wearing pants. She wore a black t-shirt and cotton shorts. The cream shorts streaked with deep red blood. Panic took hold, Andie searched her body...her arms, legs, hands...no blood. She ran her hands through her hair. The back of her head leaving her hand wet and sticky. Her hand shook as she pulled it from her head to look at the cause.

"I'm bleeding." Andie said horrified.

"No, Andie you need to open your eyes, for your family. I know you can do it." The male voice sounded farther away, drifting from Andie.

"My family?" Andie couldn't remember where she was or how she got there, but Gwen's image caught in her mind.

"Yes, your family. Your brothers and sister, your mom and dad."

"No, that's not right." Andie shook the confusion from her head. This voice was heartless. She had no brothers...no mother.

"Something's wrong." The voice whispered.

Andie laid on the hot sand, pulling her arms under her head. She didn't want to hear the voice in her head, she didn't want to think about Gwen or her dad or the loss of her mom. Andie sucked in the tears, closing her eyes against the bright sun. Her life had been sad, but never difficult. She always had Gwen, but now she was totally alone, completely unhappy. The exhaustion drew her under, darkness and loneliness...

The surroundings felt wrong. It wasn't warm and bright beneath her closed lids. She was cold, the surface was hard and scratchy, and the constant beeping was starting to grate on her. She fisted her hands, pulling up the uncomfortable cloth. The beeping on her right sped becoming erratic, and not the constant beat that was annoying her. She barely opened her eyes, looking through her lashes. The sick green walls of the small room were unfamiliar. She turned her head, causing pain to shoot down her neck. She moaned, closing her eyes and concentrating on the dissipating pain. After a deep breath, she opened her eyes. The pale beautiful face staring back at her, caused Andie's fear to spike. She tried to move away, but the pain in her head, and the needle in her arm stopped her.

"Calm down."

"Why are you here? Why I am still here?" Andie sobbed.

"I'm watching over you. You hit your head, and you are in the hospital. Do you remember?"

"Go away." Andie closed her eyes hoping the dream would finally end.

"You know who I am?"

"It doesn't matter, you're not real." Andie snapped, trying to sit up.

"Don't move. Your head was pretty bad. It didn't help when you fell again trying to walk home." Emmett laughed.

"I want to go home. Please just let me go home."

"To Gwen?" Emmett asked.

Andie's breath caught. "You don't get to talk about her. You don't know her."

"You were talking or dreaming about her. Who is she?"

"Go away."

Emmett sat in the small hospital chair, smiling devilishly as he relaxed his head on the back. "I'm here until your parents return. I promised."

"They are not my parents." Andie huffed. She crossed her arms over her stomach and stared at the speckled ceiling.

"You hit your head harder than we thought."

"Just go. If someone has to watch me, get a nurse."

"Why? We're friends, and I don't mind."

"But I mind. I don't want to be your friend. I don't want to be anything to you, I just want to go home."

"I will be outside, if you need anything."

Andie watched Emmett shuffle out of her room. She wouldn't let herself feel bad, knowing she hurt him. He was nice to her, but she couldn't be involved anymore. She had to find a way to be here, but not be a fixture in their life. She had to do something to go home, and messing the story up was probably not the best way.

"Knock, knock," a nurse walked into the room. "It's good to see you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Tired and my head hurts." Andie watched the nurse check the machines, and look over her body, temperature, heart rate, oxygen level... "How long have I been here?" Andie read "Margaret" on the nurses name tag as she leaned over her.

"You came in thirty-six hours ago. You were lucky you were staying the night with Dr. Cullen, he brought you in and has had his family watch over you."

"My parents?" Andie asked wondering where the Webers were.

"Dr. Cullen convinced them to go home a couple of hours ago. They both had been here since you arrived, no sleep or food."

"When can I leave?"

"Dr. Cullen is on his way, he will release you when you are well enough. Do you want anything? Food?"

Andie's stomach rolled at the thought of eating. "I don't think I can eat, but my head."

"Hmmm," Margaret scrutinized. "I will go check on Dr. Cullen, but you should try to eat. Maybe some jello."

Andie began to heave at that. Margaret was quick grabbing a basin and pulling Andie into a sitting position before she spewed yellow acid all over herself. The vile expulsion burned her throat, lacing the basin in blood. The door opened, two more nurses stormed in.

"She is vomiting. Could you please page Dr. Cullen again? She will need a new gown blanket." Margaret ordered.

Andie concentrated on her breathing as people bustled around her. She nodded at Margaret when her body seemed calm. "Thank you."

"Do you want some water?" Margaret asked handing the basin off to someone else, and carefully relaxing Andie back on the bed.

Andie shook her head.

"We will need to change you. Not everything made it into the bowl." Margaret pulled the top sheet and blanket off Andie's body.

"I missed all the excitement," Dr. Cullen said walking through the open door. "How is she?"

Margaret shook her head. "She is complaining of head pain and she vomited blood. We need to change her."

"Do you want me to wait outside?" Dr. Cullen asked.

Andie shook her head. Her eyes fighting to close, her mind shutting down to the commotion around her.

Andie strained to open her eyes. The noise in the room rose, in the few seconds she had them closed.

"What do mean?" A man questioned.

"She should improve now that the pressure on her brain has been alleviated."

"How long will she be unconscious? Will she relapse again?"

"I am not sure how long it will take before she is fully conscious, but I do not think she will fall into another coma. The MRI from this morning is clear."

"I don't understand how this could happen. How can someone fall and be hurt this much?"

Andie opened her eyes. Dr. Cullen stiffened, but his back was to Andie and the man he was talking to was leaning against the window.

"It wasn't just the fall." Dr. Cullen sighed. "Like I said before, she originally hit her head when she tripped walking around our house. Then she was delirious and tried to walk home, she fell again before any of us knew she what she was up and out of bed. Mr. Weber, I take full responsibility for this, and I am truly sorry. But I know she will be ok, and I will continue to follow her progress until you are satisfied."

"I'm sorry, too. I'm just praying that she will be alright."

Andie cleared her dry throat with a small cough. Dr. Cullen turned toward her smiling. "Water?"

Dr. Cullen nodded, filling a cup from a small pink pitcher.

"Oh, thank God! Andrea Weber, you are never to scare me like that again." Mr. Weber skipped to the bed, pulling Andie's hand to his lips.

Dr. Cullen held a the cup and the straw to Andie's lips. Andie sucked down the cool water. "Thank you."

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore, maybe a little hungry." Andie raised her hand to her head. "What happened?" Shocked to feel the rough bandage under her fingers.

"Do you remember anything?" Mr. Weber asked,

Andie closed her eyes, debating on whether the truth would help anyone. She remember exactly what happened, half the fault of the Cullens, half her own stupidity.

"Not really," Andie breathed.

"What do you remember?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"Talking with Emmett, then being her and seeing him again. Seeing the nurse and you. It's hazy." Andie lied.

"It's not important," Mr. Weber said. He squeezed Andie's hand.

"I will get you some Jello. If you can keep that down, we will try for something better and see about the IV." Dr. Cullen said. "How is your pain?"

Andie's head was sore, but not pounding or ringing as it had been. "I think I'm ok."

Dr. Cullen nodded, collecting his clipboard before exiting the room.

Dr. Cullen released Andie after three long, boring days in the hospital. Bella and Angela spent their after school hours with her. Emmett came by one night, but Andie begged him not to come back. Andie's former friends came by, but it was mostly pity, flowers and get-wells. She didn't understand the fakeness people needed to mask themselves in, especially in a small high school like Forks.

Andie decided she was not going to interfere any longer. She put herself in the hospital the last time she tried to change the story, she didn't want to end up dead. She still needed a plan, but she felt lighter and content as she left the hospital. She didn't need to worry until Monday, when she rejoined her classmates, the Cullens, at school.


	11. Chapter 11

**SM owns Twilight.**

* * *

><p>Andie had come to terms with the twelve stitches perfectly aligned on the right side of her head. Falling the second time, in the Cullen house, had caused her to crack her head on the wood floors. Bella and Angela had gushed about how quick and efficient Dr. Cullen and Emmett were at getting Andie to the hospital. They also mentioned how Bella had to leave the house from all the blood, and how she spent time alone with Edward while Andie settled into the hospital. Andie thought the two of them might work it out without any more interference.<p>

Today was a return to school. Between Bella and Angela, Andie had caught up on all her missed work. Besides seeing Dr. Cullen for check ups, Andie decided to avoid the supernatural creatures. She knew it would be difficult.

Andie ran the brush through her hair. Andie tried to hide the black stitches with her hair. Andie gave up, since it didn't seem to matter how she pulled or straightened, the stitches were still visible.

"This might help," Angela said handing Andie an elastic head band.

Angela helped Andie put a small piece of gauze between the elastic band and the stitches, and arrange the headband to a natural look while hiding the stitches.

"There." Angela moved away from the mirror.

"Thanks."

"How are you feeling?" Angela asked.

Andie shook her head. This was the question when she walked into a room. "I'm fine, really."

"Just promise you will tell me if you have any issues."

"I will."

Satisfied, Angela grabbed her backpack and held the bedroom door open for Andie. Andie slung her backpack over her shoulder and followed Angela downstairs. The parents asked the same questions...how are you, are you sure you want to go to school, will you call if you have any issues... Andie answered in the single word she had all weekend. With kisses on the cheek and an apple in her hand, Andie was allowed to leave. Angela and Andie walked to school in silence. Andie planned how she would avoid thinking of anything relevant, and how to avoid basically everyone. It would be a long day.

"I asked Mike and Eric to help you," Angela said as they walked up to the school.

"I'll be fine."

Angela gave Andie a quick hug before walking into English. Andie took her seat, pulled out her book and ignored the conversations around her. She heard her name, but didn't look up from her book. In such a small school, she would be gossip for a couple of days.

"Hey," Bella said tapping Andie's shoulder.

"Hey." Andie replied.

"I asked how you were doing."

"Oh, sorry." Andie closed her book. "I'm good. How are you?"

Bella smiled blushing. "Good. I picked up my truck on Saturday."

"There is a story there."

Bella rolled her eyes and busied herself with her backpack. She sat at her desk, ignoring Andie's comment.

Andie couldn't badger Bella as class started.

Andie paid extra close attention in every class, concentrating on the material. Her head began to ache in Spanish, but she chalked it up to the events of the day. She needed to keep her mind constantly busy on something, and it was taking its toll. Andie slapped a smile on her face, and went to lunch as soon as the bell rang. She sat with Mike and Jessica, which only gave her a bigger headache.

"So, what's the Cullen's house like?" Jessica asked.

"It's a house." Andie replied.

"Why did you get invited over?"

"Alice invited Bella and Angela."

"And you just tagged along?"

"No, Angela wanted me to come." Andie began to search the cafeteria for any sign of Angela.

"And you just tripped and fell...how embarrassing."

"Yep," Andie said.

Andie dug through her backpack for the English novel. She began to read the book, ignoring Jessica's taunting of how awful it would have been to trade places with Andie. Andie read the words on the page, but she couldn't comprehend what she read. The words began to float off the page. Andie rubbed her head, closing her eyes to relax. Andie opened her eyes, but the words on the page were still jumbled and dizzying. She slammed the book shut, and shoved it in her bag. Andie ignored the silent stares, and stood up from the table. Andie turned, but her route out of the cafeteria blocked by Emmett's smiling face.

"Are you ok?"

"Peachy." Andie shrugged on her backpack and took a step around Emmett.

"You're having vision issues and a headache. That's not a good sign." Emmett whispered following Andie.

Andie hurried out of the cafeteria. All eyes on Emmett's trailing form.

Andie turned on her heel once she was free of eavesdroppers. "Look, it has been a bit stressful today. That is all this is."

"Are you sure?"

"I am. Please leave me alone and don't worry about me."

Andie didn't wait for an answer before storming off. Andie headed for the biology room. The class was going to be difficult, and she needed to pull herself together. Andie sat alone and rested her head on the table. Andie closed her eyes, and tried to relax. She hadn't slept well since she arrived in Forks, and the last week had only gotten worse. The nightmares returned. Andie refused to show fear or talk about her dreams. This was not her home.

"Andie."

Preoccupied in her own hellish thoughts, Andie didn't hear Bella enter the room. Andie lifted her head. Bella caught Andie's shaky form as her body fell forward.

"I think I should go to the nurse." Andie slurred.

Bella wrapped her arm around Andie's waist. The few inches in height, made it difficult for Bella to maneuver Andie very quickly down the hall. Bella used her hip to open the office door. Ms. Cope turned as the girls shuffled through the door.

"Oh, dear. What's happened?" Ms. Cope asked coming around the small counter.

"She's not feeling well," Bella said breathing hard from the trek from the biology room.

"Do you want to take her to the nurse?" Ms. Cope asked.

"I think we should call Dr. Cullen." Bella sat Andie in the horrid green office chair.

"I don't think bothering Dr. Cullen is necessary," Ms. Cope said.

Bella pulled out a small business card from the pocket of her jeans. "He asked to be called if Andie's condition changed. She had an accident last weekend."

Ms. Cope nodded taking the card from Bella.

Bella knelt in front of Andie as Ms. Cope made the phone call.

"How long have you felt like this?" Bella whispered.

"I think it's just the stress of being at school." Andie lied.

"So you've felt this way all day, and you didn't say anything." Bella stood up and crossed her arms over her chest, tapping her foot. "I can't believe you didn't say something. You could really be hurt or worse, gotten hurt. What's wrong with you?"

Andie shook her head. This Bella, standing in front of her, was not the Bella from the story. Andie fought the tears stinging her eyes. She wanted to go home, but the more the story changed the less optimistic she felt.

"Andie," Ms. Cope called out holding the phone from her ear. "Dr. Cullen wants you to go to the hospital. He said Emmett could drive you."

"No," Andie tried to stand, but her body felt heavy. "Can Bella take me? She's already here."

Ms. Cope spoke into the phone, nodding as the conversation did the back and forth. "Dr. Cullen wants you at the hospital. He doesn't care how you get there."

"Will you tell Angela Weber that I took her, and see if she will grab our books. I left them in biology."

"Certainly dear."

Bella heaved Andie up from the chair. The two girls slowly made their way to Bella's truck. Bella helped Andie into the faded red beast. Andie rested her head against the window once the door shut. Her head hurt, but she knew it could be worse. Bella jogged around the truck and pulled open the door.

"Bella?"

Andie knew that voice.

"Holy crap, Edward. I didn't hear you." Bella jumped.

"Sorry. Were you skipping class?"

"No, Ms. Cope knows I am leaving. You may think skipping class is acceptable, but I do not."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm taking Andie to the hospital to see Dr. Cullen."

"Is she ok?"

_'I'm fine. Just a headache.'_ Andie thought.

"She's dizzy and tired." Bella said.

"Do you want me to take her?"

"No," Andie moaned. "I want Bella to take me."

"Then I will let you go." Edward said holding the door open for Bella. "Will you be back to school today?"

"I have to get my bag," Bella said turning the key, roaring the engine.

The door slammed, and Bella pulled the truck out of the school's parking lot.

The drive to the hospital didn't see long enough. Andie reluctantly let Bella pull to the front of the hospital. Dr. Cullen waited with a wheelchair. Dr. Cullen lifted Andie out of the truck with ease, and placed her into the wheelchair.

"Thank you for bringing her," Dr. Cullen said.

"Is she ok?" Bella asked.

"I will run some tests, but I think she will be fine." Dr. Cullen turned the wheelchair toward the hospital entrance. "Go back to school, I have already called her parents."

Dr. Cullen pushed Andie through the hospital to the MRI room. With the help of a nurse, Andie changed into a hospital gown and left on the cold slab.

"I think you might be leaking some spinal fluid. It can happen if the puncture doesn't heal. I just want to be sure that there isn't another issue." Dr. Cullen said. "Just relax, this will only take a few minutes."

Andie nodded and closed her eyes. The machine began to whirl and moan as the slab table glided into the MRI tube. Andie concentrated on breathing in and out. Andie's mind wandered to Gwen...Did she miss Andie or did Andie never exitst...If Andie never existed, was her mom still alive...Was Gwen's life better if Andie wasn't there...Would a twin know that half of themselves was missing... Andie knew she was missing something, but she thought about Gwen every minute of every day. If Gwen was better off, could Andie stay in a place she hated, a place she didn't belong...

The table slid out, and the machine slowly purred to a halt. Andie wiped the few tears from her eyes as Dr. Cullen entered the room.

"I don't see a leak now, but that doesn't mean it hasn't healed. The spinal fluid is a bit low, but nothing life threatening. I want you on bed rest for today and tomorrow or I can keep you here at the hospital."

"I would rather go home." Andie said.

"Bed rest means, bathroom only. You can come back tomorrow, and I will check again." Dr. Cullen demanded.

"Fine."

Dr. Cullen helped Andie sit up, swinging her legs over the side of the table.

"Andie, I am truly sorry this happened to you." Dr. Cullen said meeting Andie's eyes. "If there is anything I can do to make this up to you, just ask."

Andie nodded. The nurse walked in with the wheelchair and Andie's clothes. Andie changed, and the nurse wheeled her out to the waiting room. Bella, Angela and the Webers were waiting there. Dr. Cullen explained the issue, and repeated that with rest Andie would be fine. The Webers thanked Dr. Cullen before helping Andie to the minivan.

Angela and Andie were quiet as Mr. Weber drove them home. Mr. Weber carried Andie to her bed and ordered her to stay put. Angela entered the room once Andie was alone. Angela sat at the foot of Andie's small bed, her face red and rough.

"I'm sorry," Andie said.

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick?"

"I wasn't sick. Just a slight headache, really."

"Bella said you couldn't walk and you were slurring."

"Ang, really, it was the headache. I swear I'm fine."

"I can't lose you. This past week, I've been so scared. What would I do without you?"

Andie scooted over on the bed, and held her arm out. Angela squeezed in next to Andie and cuddled up next to her. Andie could relate, the loss of a sibling, much less her twin was unthinkable.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to worry anyone." Andie whispered.

Angela nodded.

"You won't lose me." Andie thought of Gwen when she spoke. "I will always be here for you."

Angela cuddled closer to Andie. Andie closed her eyes, feeling safe for the first time in weeks.


	12. Chapter 12

**SM owns Twilight.**

Again, sorry it has taken so long to update, and that it is so short.

* * *

><p>Andie spent thirty hours in bed before Dr. Cullen cleared her to return to normal activity. The same awkward fear crept into Andie's mind when she readied for school on Wednesday. She already felt like a freak, being in a fictional book, and now she felt worse. Andie loathed the attention, not like Gwen. A characteristic Andie and Angela shared. Andie fixed her headband over her stitches, paying close attention to the now familiar face staring back at her. Andie began to see the small differences between her and Angela. Andie's face was a little rounder, her hair a little shorter, her eyes a shade lighter. Small, minute differences that made each twin their own.<p>

"Ready?" Angela asked poking her head into the bedroom.

"Yep." Andie slung her backpack over her shoulder.

The girls began their walk to school as they had everyday. Quiet and focused. They both popped open their umbrellas, as the drizzle turned into a hard drip. Andie could sense Angela's internal debate. Angela continued to bite the inside of her cheek, but kept silent.

The rain hadn't let up since the one day of snow. The smell of dirt and fresh rain permeated every inch of Forks. Andie normally loved the smell of rain, but in Houston the warm rain fell against the desert sand and metal buildings. The smell of sand and city became comforting.

"Andie," Angela started not meeting Andie's eyes. "Why do you think you're here? I mean I think you're delusional, but for argument's sake let's believe you are here from some alternate world. Why do you think you're here?"

"I don't know." Andie stared at Angela. Angela hadn't said much about the conversation they had last night. Andie told Angela everything, hoping she would have some advice. At least nothing about the fictional, alternate world issues.

"What do you want to happen? I mean, you said that Edward would hurt Bella, but that they end up together. I understand that you don't want Bella hurt. She's our friend. I just think maybe we should find someone else for her...someone who wouldn't hurt her."

"I wish it were that easy."

"If this is some messed up dream for you, why don't you just tell Bella how awful Edward is, how he will hurt her, how he doesn't deserve her."

"Because me being here has already screwed up everything. I can't keep interfering. They will just have to find each other, and deal with the heartbreak."

"Do you honestly think that is a better outcome?"

"It's not just Bella and Edward. It's you and Ben, Jake and Renesme, Charlie. I've screwed up the outcome for all of them."

"Me and Ben?"

"See, you would like that outcome, but Edward hates us. He wouldn't help you and Ben now."

"You're giving up."

"It's not giving up. It's getting out-of-the-way and letting the story happen." Andie stomped away.

"A story should have a happy ending." Angela sighed following after Andie.

Angela thought about Andie's comments. Ben...While the image was appealing, there was more on the line then just him. Angela listened to Andie over the past few weeks, and as unbelievable as Andie's story was, Angela knew she was telling the truth. Angela knew that Andie was not her twin. As much as she wanted Andie to be, Angela knew there was something different. Angela wanted Andie to protect her friends, to fix the issues. This wasn't a story for her, this was her life, her reality. Since Andie was stubborn, Angela decided to take matters into her own hands. She didn't have the whole story or all the answers, but that wouldn't stop her. If Edward and Bella were 'meant' for each other, then Angela would do what she could for them. Bella was her friend, and she should do what she could to make her life better.

Angela formulated a plan as she and Andie walked into English. Angela pulled out her notes and novel, and pretended to take notes as the teacher spoke. She desperately needed to enlist help. Angela went through faces in her mind, settling on the one person who had taken an interest from the beginning.

_Where could I find them,_ Angela thought biting her bottom lip in concentration. Forks was a small school, surely she could find one Cullen.

"Earth to Angela." Andie snapped her fingers in front of Angela's face.

"Hey, what?"

"The bell rang, and you're still sitting here."

"I was thinking." Angela shoved her books in her backpack.

Andie crossed her arms over chest and blocked Angela's exit. Angela knew the look marking Andie's face...the what are you up to, cocked brow and turned down lips look.

"It's nothing." Angela said. "I just think there's a way to make this better for you. What, I'm not allowed to think about it."

"Angela, you need to leave it alone. I'll figure it out."

"You're my sister, we will figure it out." Angela said staring at Andie.

Andie was the first to give in, turning and exiting the room. Angela exhaled loudly, grabbing her backpack and trotting to her next class. She had never been late, and today seemed to be the day of firsts. The first lie to her sister, the first interference in someone's love life, the first tardiness...

Andie sat with Jessica and Mike waiting for Angela in the cafeteria. Angela was preoccupied whenever Andie saw her walking through the halls. Maybe telling her the truth wasn't the best idea, but Andie was losing her mind. She couldn't keep interfering, but she had no way to fix the issues she caused. Andie watched the cafeteria door, but still no Angela.

"Have you guys seen Ang?" Andie finally asked. Her foot furiously tapping against the floor.

"She had to report to Mr. Wallace. She was late to class." Ben said.

Andie coughed, choking on her water. "She was late."

"Yep. She's been off all day." Jessica sneered.

"What do mean _off_?"

"Like daydreaming and not paying attention."

"I'm going to see if I can find her." Andie gathered her uneaten lunch discarding it before she left the cafeteria.

Andie walked up and down the hallways. The squeak of her shoes echoing through the empty hallways. She peered in empty classrooms. In such a small place, where could anyone hide. Giving up her search, Andie went to Biology.

Hanging her head she stepped through the doorway. Was Angela upset with her and avoiding her. Andie played back the long, tortuous conversation they had. She wasn't completely honest about the Cullens, but she felt better opening up to Angela. At the time, Angela seemed content. If Angela was avoiding, then she wasn't accepting. Andie slumped into her chair, resting her head on her folded arms.

"Hey Andie." Mike called entering the room.

"Hey."

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, just tired." Andie sat up in her chair faking the plastered on smile.

The bell sounded ending the lunch period. Mike walked over to his table. Andie pulled out her text-book and notes from her backpack. The students filtered into the classroom. Andie watched the door for Angela. She was the last person to enter the room, right behind Bella. The class droned on, Andie wanted to talk to Angela. She felt rejected. As the bell rang, Andie grabbed her stuff and skipped over to Angela's table.

"Missed you at lunch," Andie said.

"Sorry. I was late to second period, and got detention. I thought it would be better to do it at lunch." Angela said packing up her bag.

"That was my fault." Andie said following Angela out of the room.

"Only partly." Angela hugged Andie. "It's fine."

"Are you fine?" Andie asked releasing herself from the embrace.

"Yeah. Andie, I'll tell you when it's too much."

The two girls separated heading to their classes. Andie entered the empty gym, and jogged to the girls locker room. Almost everyone was changed. She quickly threw on her uniform, and headed for the gym. She went through the motions, not really wanting to participate. Her moodiness had everyone leaving her alone. The longer she spent worrying about the story she infected, the more unhappy she became. She liked Bella, this Bella, the Bella that had already shown little differences than the insecure girl in the book. Andie dressed and walked out of the gym. Her mind still occupied. She passed other students chatting on the grass. Their lives were easy. They had their families and friends, they were in a place they wanted to be.

"Earth to Andie." Angela waved her hand in front of Andie's face. "You ok?"

"Yeah, ready?"

"Um...no. I have to stay after. Can you walk home by yourself?"

Andie squinted her eyes, she knew Angela was hiding something. "Sure. Everything ok?"

"Yeah," Angela said cheerfully. "Of course. Being late today kind of threw me off. I need to make up some classwork."

"Ok. See you at home." Andie turned leaving the school alone for the first time since she arrived.


End file.
